The invention relates generally to seating and more specifically an attachment to the original equipment back of a chair, for example a wheelchair, to enhance support characteristics of the back, and more specifically to a supportive back overlay that can be attached to the original sling or soft back of a wheel chair or other chair to provide added support.
Wheelchairs generally are constructed from a metal frame having the overall configuration of a chair. The frame includes wheels on the bottom so that the wheelchair can be moved about to increase mobility of the seated user. The wheelchair frame supports a seat extending between two sides of the frame and usually includes arm rests on each side of the seat for comfort and stability. The frame includes vertically extending back support posts with a back support structure extending between the posts to support the seated user's back. In many styles of wheelchairs, the seat and the back support or both are constructed from a flexible material, such as canvas cloth, vinyl or the like. Since these materials are flexible, they generally bow or assume a concave configuration when the user is seated and resting against the back support. These types of back supports are sometimes referred to as sling backs.
Many users find these flexible back supports to be uncomfortable and desire firmer support and less bowing behind their backs. Replacement back supports constructed from substantially rigid materials are known, but usually require removal of the original back support, modification of the frame and mounting of the replacement back support to the frame with hardware using tools. Hence, the replacement back is not simple to attach and once the replacement back is attached, it is cumbersome and time consuming to remove. This can be particularly problematic for an injured or disabled individual who requires the use of a wheelchair and may have no help in modifying his or her wheelchair. It would be advantageous, therefore, to have a substantially firm back support that can be easily and conveniently attached to or removed from the back of a wheelchair, or any other chair, without the use of hardware or tools.